Radio Broadcasts
ATS uaser tomatogoatee provided the following Wire 6 transcriptions. 01: Good morning to you, listeners. Organizers are reporting construction of the final Illumination Day beacon is near completion. As one citizen put it, "It's going to be one of a night!" 02: It's a beautiful day in this glorious city. The perfect weather to begin preparations for our city's most jubilant annual celebration: Illumination Day. Organizers have begun a deep clean of the streets and paths throughout the city to make this year's Illumination Day the best one yet. 03: Good morning, fellow citizens. In the weather this morning; more sun, clear skies, and warm breezes. The perfect weather leading up to our most sacred annual celebration. Back to you, Hope. ope> The training cent... 04: It's another glorious morning here in the city. We can expect sunshine and a light breeze all morning. In news from the agricultural territories; pomegranate crops are in and looking delicious. That's all for now, back to Hope Chatsworth. ope> Happy times for... 05: Good afternoon. In the news this afternoon; our city's youngest civil servants, the youth auxiliary, are holding a bake sale to fund their continued surveillance and observance services. So, bring a few green points to Steam Town and help support the vigilant youngsters of the "YX." 06: Good morning listeners. The sun is still shining upon our fair city with just a hint of a breeze out of the southwest. In other news; an all to familiar story. Lumber supplies are, again, dwindling. That's the news for now. Back to you, Hope. ope> As today marks the... 07: Another all to familiar story today. City officials are insisting the use of tapkits, and other transmission devices, has proliferated beyond the limits of a hobby. One AMP official implores citizens to halt the use, manufacturing, and distribution of such devices as they may, quote, "Doom us to the sort of electricity shortage that our ancestors worked and died to prevent." Unquote. 08: Good evening fellow citizens. Power-down's at 2015 tonight. AMP is reporting an electrical fire caused near-catastrophic damage at a, previously, unknown tapjoint earlier today. Officials aren't reporting any casualties, but are warning citizens that illicit tapcoding isn't just bad for the city; it can also be fatal to the tapcoders themselves. 09: Good afternoon citizens and friends. Illumination Day is set to be the most festive on record. Feasts, parades, and celebrations are planned city-wide as each precinct honors this most special occasion in their own way. I'm celebrating in New Pulse where citizens will enjoy a tasting of locally baked pomegranate tarts. Delicious! Back to you, Hope. ope> The UMA... 10: Power-down is at 2015 this evening. That's 2015 for power-down. AMP is reporting tonight that a known black market trader was found dead near a local noodle shop. The man was found with illicit waveunit contraband on his person. Officials are currently investigating the cause of death. 11: Good morning listeners. Another lovely morning here in the city. Just a light breeze out of the southwest. The perfect way to break in the recently constructed windmills in Goodview. That's all for now. Back to you, Hope. ope> I'm Hope Chatsworth... 12: And now: your afternoon report from Wire Six. Illumination Day organizers are planning the biggest parade in our history. Each precinct will come together to build an ornate tribute to the prominent history of this fair city. I know I won't miss it. Signing off for now. Back to you, Hope. ope> Just back from... 13: Remember, fellow citizens, power-down is at 2015 tonight. Power-down is at 2015. In the AMP crime report; the AMP continues their crackdown on the underground exchange plaguing our, otherwise, peaceful city. That's the news for now. Back to you, Hope. ope> Bringing levels of... 14: It's another beautiful day in this prominent city. The weather couldn't be nicer as preparations continue for Illumination Day. Organizers are calling on all citizens to donate food to make this year's celebration bigger than ever.